


Our Temporary Love

by throam (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, i'm not sure really, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/throam
Summary: I don't love you, I'm just passing the time.
A oneshot drabble I wrote about their relationship.





	

  
Kiss me, kiss me in the rain. We're young and clueless. It's supposed to be a casual affair. Young and in love. Tell me you love me. I love you.

  
We're holding hands, I love you. Talking about anything, I love you. I love you in everything you do. We're still young. There should be more. I can't care about anything but you, when you're holding my hand.

  
Time slips away, things have changed. Still young, still in love.

 

Time's running out. Kiss me while you can. I'll kiss you, too. Change. Everything changes. There'll be a time when we won't have this, anymore. So tell me you love me, like I love you. Cherish what we have while we have it. Tomorrow. It could end then. 

It isn't lasting long, the space is filling with regret. Don't make it bad. Regret what we had, not what we didn't. Life is short, our time is shorter. We're young. We're clueless. It's a temporary love story, it won't last another day. Kiss me before it's over. Because when it's over we can't. Time doesn't last forever.

 

 

_I don't love you._   
_I'm just passing the time._

**Author's Note:**

> This is v short and idk really know how to describe/tag it but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!
> 
> (As always, comments and kudos are lovely, you know I thrive on attention)
> 
> -S


End file.
